


假如从者发现你是老司机

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night





	假如从者发现你是老司机

算是经常见到的脑洞了！但我还是要写一写可爱的老公们（博爱！快落！）微量车！

大概（肯定）是有些沙雕的，防雷喷雾，防未成年人喷雾。

顺序为 库丘林 lancer；库丘林 Alter；迪卢木多 Lancer，请自行食用

————————————————————————————————————————  
库丘林 Lancer

你一直非常谨慎地控制停车场的车位，没有厨力放出图的一概拒绝。

世道艰难，开车不易。

默默叹了口气，你停下敲键盘，翻开新的申请列表。

惯例有些奇奇怪怪的ky和骚扰，一张红枪的照片在其中简直是鹤立鸡群。

“大概是个coser吧”。

你不知道的是，刚刚拍了个照片的库丘林正目瞪口呆地看着群公告“下一篇 当库丘林发现你是老司机”。

原本库丘林只是对瞟到的“库丘林停车场”这个名称产生了一丝好奇，没想到此停车场非彼停车场，不仅车速贼快，甚至还有些图文并茂，让真•老司机 库丘林也有些叹为观止了。

艺术果然高于生活。库丘林想着日常的常规操作，感叹自己的想象力没有跟上时代。

走廊上的脚步声响起时，你熟练的按下了鼠标侧键，全屏播放起了游戏解说录像。库丘林带着熟悉的男性气息从后方将你裹挟至沙发上，安稳放在他的大腿上。你敏锐地感受到了一些男性的炽热形状。

这个色情的姿势让假•老司机有些脸红，同时也有点想掏出小本本速记一下脑洞。

“还是让我们多一些实践经验，便于御主进行艺术加工吧。”眼前的男人后面说的话和促狭的眼神让你有些宕机，灵活，准确的挑逗进一步燃烧了你的理智。

深更半夜，你只觉腰已经酸软的动弹不得，解锁了好几个姿势和地点的库丘林却还意犹未尽，粗重的喘息喷在你的后颈，你却是连躲一下的力气也没有了。青红的吻痕从脖颈延伸到大腿内侧，库丘林简直是把你从头到脚都啃了一遍。

“御主没有什么事想和我说吗？”  
“讲不动了。”

在你沉沉睡去之前只有一个想法，把今天进群的那个什么“独钓寒江雪”给踢了。

————————————————————————————————————————  
库丘林 Alter

Alter和你同住有一段时间了，明明是完美满足所有性癖的男人，然而这一位健身狂魔似乎没有什么其他的欲望。

“健身的男生是不是容易不举？”当在知乎首页刷到这个问题的你两眼一翻，大数据的补刀有些过于精准。

掏出硬盘的你默默的为自己的未来产生了担忧，不过看着晚上9:30仍然没有男性的床，观摩一下小视频简直毫无愧疚感。

唯一的问题是，今天的电脑声卡好像有些问题，无论如何也调不出声音，不过让人脸红心跳的画面已然让你有些想要好好抚慰自己一番。

一切终止于突然被推开的房门，库丘林alter脸上泛着显而易见的怒气，你甚至连播放页面都没来得及最小化。

“解释一下。”蓝牙音箱划过一道弧线，落到了你的床上。女性的呻吟和肉体碰撞的声音传出来的那一瞬间，你只有一个想法。

有办法让这位男性失忆吗。

接下来的时间里，镜子里的画面淫靡不堪，偏偏alter还惩罚似的不允许你关掉电脑里小电影的播放，掩藏不住的快感从唇间溢出，大有盖过外放的味道。灼热的分身在你体内进进出出，似乎和小电影较着劲。直到音箱里一片寂静，你嘶哑地被高潮逼的哭叫出来，alter 才啮咬着你的肩头，算是给今夜划了个休止符。

第二天。知乎匿名答主：“不是，就是有点体力太好，会腰疼。”

————————————————————————————————————————  
迪卢木多 Lancer

迪卢木多发誓自己不是有意看到御主的另一面的。

只是你有一天趴在床上刷着ipad，结果没多久就不省人事地瘫软在了温暖的被窝，而ipad高清大屏上激情的打码和露骨的文字让迪卢木多有些猝不及防。

当然，在第一次之前有足够的知识是非常重要的，然而那天屏幕上的内容实在让迪卢对于未经人事的你恐怕已经是是理论上的巨人这个事实有些哭笑不得。

一切就在你擦着头发走出浴室开始变的不可收拾，少女的身体早已发育开来，迪卢木多再也无法以“你还小”强忍住自己的感情和冲动，先是晕晕乎乎的亲吻，后来战场转移到了床上，碍事的衣服早已不知不觉地被甩在了地上。

英灵的经验是你不具备的，小规模的撞击没几下便让你溃不成军。和你从精神食粮里了解的不同，第一次似乎并未有什么阻碍，分身借着润滑毫不费力地挤入了甬道深处，你第一次真切地体会到所谓肉体交融的真实滋味。初经人事的你用力地想要抱紧他，却像是溺水的人抱着游泳圈，一波接一波地落入快感的浪潮里。

半夜，被实践带来的酸痛折腾醒的你摸出手机。

“计划通！感谢小伙伴们的指点！”


End file.
